bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kensei Fernandes
Kensei Fernandes is 3rd in command for Trinity Howling Wolves and is Known as the Demon With A Heart. Appearance Kensei has the appearance of having a sad,tense and emotionless face.His hair is a dark blue colour, long and spiked up at the back and long covering his face down the middle, down to his neck. He wears a tight fitting short sleeve shirt with his collar up witha leg robe starting down from his waist down to his foot. He wears normal trousers and black gloves, he is very muscular. He usually wears normal black boots. Personality Kensei is a young,truthful and loyal to all of his friends, even when he is tempted.Kensei is someone who is not very talkative, he will only talk when he is asked a question or when he has something important to say.He rarely ever fights but he is the backbone for Trinity Howling Wolves because he only fights when his teamates have lost or are badly wounded.When Kensei fights he is always serious and he never holds back because he knows he has to win for all his allies.Kensei is determined to somehow get rid of his demon side of him. History Kensei doesn't remember much about his childhood because his memory was erased when he was fused with a demon. Kensei was an science experiment, he had been taken from his village and had been tested on to see if demons and humans could be one to strengthen themselves.The experiment was a success resulting in Kensei being granted superhuman powers but he quickly broke out the lab and ran until he could run no more.It was then Kensei met G.Trinity who told him he could control his powers.After that he joined the Trinity Howling Wolves and has been training ever since. Stats Synopsis Battle for an Escape. Powers and Abilities 'Massive Amount Of Spiritual Pressure: '''Kensei has a huge amount of spiritual pressue that it can be seen as a aura surrounding his body. '''Master Swordsman: '''Kensei has abilities that surpasses captain level in swordsmanship.He can defeat medium leveled enemies easily. '''Highly Skilled at using Kido: '''Kensei can use high level kido but it is only at medium strength. '''Highly Skilled Shunpo User :'Kensei can use shunpo frequently and quickly. 'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Kensei can destroy opponents just using mere hands also because of his demon power. Shikai When Kensei Releases his sword turns into a sword with demonic wings. The appearance is that its black and how white wings on it.Its name is Hendo suru akuma(変動する悪魔)Fluctuating Demon. Shikai Abilities *Akuma no yona omoi ora(悪魔のような重いオーラ''Demonic Heavy Aura)This just lets Kensei use his mere demonic spiritual power to weigh down the opponent if the opponent can still stand it slows them down. *52 Reiningu akuma no esu(52レイニング悪魔のエース''52Raining'' Demonic Aces)This lets the user chuck his sword into the air and 52 demonic swords land into the ground and sends a demonic discharge to keep an electric charge in their body causing them to paralyze randomly. *Akuma no yons kattinguejji(悪魔のようなカッティングエッジ''Demonic Cutting Edge'')This summons a black beam coming from his sword and he just releases it cutting through anything in its path similar to the Getsuga Tenshou * Akuma no yona boido o han'ei shite(悪魔のようなボイドを反映して''Demonic Reflecting Void'')This is a shield which when summoned protects the user from all angles. *10 Akuma no tamashi(10悪魔の魂''10 Demonic Souls'')This summons the ten deadliest souls from the underworld including cerberus's. * Akuma no yona tsukanoma no kage(悪魔のようなつかの間の影''Demonic'' Fleeting Shadow)This creates a illusion which attacks the user making them use their energy on nothing. Used to tire the opponent out. * Akuma no yona kakucho(悪魔のような拡張''Demonic Enhancement'')This makes the user have demonic speed,power and skill * Akuma no yona seikatsu o riyo shite imasu(悪魔のような生活を利用しています''Demonic Piercing Life'')Makes the opponent lose their confidence by throwing a spear of energy. Bankai When Kensei goes bankai his appearance changes to a form with a black demonic wing and one white angelic wing. Kensei can use all the moves from his shikai but all recieve a major power increae along with the addition of a final act called Akuma no yona fainaru-ho(悪魔のようなファイナル法Demonic Final Act)The last move in Kensei’s arsenal and so the strongest. Kensei first charges an energy wave which he then discharges into the ground whereupon it explodes under the opponents feet enhanced many times. The strength of this technique is so strong.